The Dead Sleep Lightly: A Cluedo Mystery
The Dead Sleep Lightly is a mystery with the characters from the well-known board game known as Cluedo (Clue in North America). Reclusive millionaire Doctor Lawrence Black invites 10 people to his grand Swiss chateau. Much to the group's dismay, there is a mysterious murderer among them. It is up to you, Cyrille Ashe, to survive this grand-scale murder and incriminate the killer. Plot Part 1: Introductions Characters Backstories Mr. Cyrille Ashe — The butler. You are playing as him. The only character you know is innocent. Dr. Lawrence Black — Your boss. Well-respected doctor. Invited 10 reclusive guests to his grand Swiss chateau. Rusty — Dr. Black's dog. Golden retriever, tall, drools in a cute way. Many guests despised him during the grand event held, and the dog was messing up everyone's plans with Dr. Black. Could Rusty have had the greatest plan for Dr. Black in his mutty mind? Miss Vera Scarlet — Broadway singer. Dr. Black fell in love with her voice when he went to New York. Invited her to sing at the manor. Colonel Clifford Mustard — Colonel. Good friend of Dr. Black after saving Dr. Black from hitmen. You heard from the maid that he was arguing with the good doctor on the phone. Mrs. Bianca White — Maid. The only other staff member asides you. She often pours the accidental dose of poison into the soup or loosen the chair hinges so someone will fall down to the floor... Rev. Henry Green — Reverend. He converted the good doctor to Christianity. However, rumor has it that the Reverend has broken some of the commandments... Mrs. Ethylene Peacock — Grand Dame. Good friend of Dr. Black. Her past 13 husbands all died from mysterious circumstances. Prof. Samuel Plum — Archaeology Professor. He was a good friend of Dr. Black back in university. However, it's been heard that he's had affairs with some students... Miss Laura Peach — Dr. Black's niece. He invited her to his mansion for the first time ever. Again from Mrs. White, you heard that if Black were to die, she'd be the one getting all the money. Herr Wolfgang Braun — Poker Player. This is the one who taught Black the tricks and trades of poker. However, Black and Braun gambled on a game for a heavy sum and Braun lost… Madame Marguerite Rose — Psychic. Mrs. Peacock's personal fortune teller. Black thinks she's a charlatan. But Rose and Black seem to have known each other in the past... Insp. Charles Grey — Inspector. Grey is a man nearby who also helped uphold the law for many years. Black had an odd urge to invite this man to his private gala. What is the real reason Black decided to do this? Lady Constance Lavender — Lady. At a young age, she married Lord Edmond Lavender. Recently, the Lord died. Old and rotting, she looked for a new money-making man, and Black immediately came to mind. Prince Dimitri Azure — Aristocratic Prince. Hailing from Russia, this mysterious man was invited to Black's party. Would a real prince truly come for some little party for a mediocre man, or is there something much more sinister going on? Death Chart Floorplan Storyline Part 1: Introductions *Visit Cellar. (Clues: Dr. Black, Feather Duster: New Characters revealed: Mr. Ashe, Dr. Black) *Talk to your boss. (Prerequisite: Cellar visited; New Room unlocked: Smoking Room) *Collect sample from Feather Duster. (Result: Fibers) *Put Fibers under microscope. (Result: Mrs. White's uniform; New Character revealed: Mrs. White) *Talk to the maid. (Prerequisite: Fibers identified under microscope) *Visit Smoking Room. (Clues: Rusty, Crossbow; New Character revealed: Dr. Black) *Pet the dog. (Prequisite: Smoking Room visited; New Room unlocked: Toilet; New Task: Wash Hands) *Visit Toilet. (Clue: Sink) *Try to get sink to work. (Result: Working Sink; Task completed) *Examine Crossbow. (Result: Crossbow; New Room unlocked: Conservatory; New Task: Place Crossbow on pedestal) *Visit Conservatory. (Clue: Pedestal) *Place Crossbow on Pedestal. (Result: Crossbow on Pedestal; Task completed) *See what Dr. Black wants. (All tasks above must completed) Part 2: Guests of Glee *Visit Hall. (Clues: Mirror, Suitcase) *Look in Mirror. (Result: Reflection; New Room unlocked: Lounge) *Look at Suitcase Tag. (Result: Suitcase Tag; New Room unlocked: Cloakroom) *Visit Cloakroom. (Result: Mysterious Woman; New Character revealed: Mme. Rose) *See who this mysterious Madame Rose is. (New Character revealed: Mrs. Peacock; Prerequisite: Cloak Room visited) *Talk to the one who brought the psychic here. (Prerequisite: Talk to Madame Rose) *Investigate Lounge. (Prerequisite: Clues: Smoking Man, Man Playing Poker; New Characters revealed: Col. Mustard, Herr Braun) *See to the colonel. (Prerequisite: Lounge visited) *Play poker with the man. (Prerequisite: Lounge visited) *Visit Studio. (All tasks prior to this must be completed; Result: Dr. Black, Suited Man; New Character revealed: Insp. Grey) *Ask the inspector why he is here. (Prerequisite: Studio visited) *Ask your boss if there are more guests. (Prerequisite: Studio visited) Category:Stand-Alone Mysteries Category:Tales by Tutti